A Different Start
by StepsToSuccess
Summary: Ash instead of being born in Kanto, is born in Unova. Being raised by his father as well as his mother, he quickly becomes an incredibly powerful trainer, almost winning his first league, he then sets his sight upon Kanto.


**A Different Start.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to the anime and games go to the original creators, and owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Pallet Town*<strong>

***Professor Oak's Laboratory***

Three eager trainers stood ready, completely attentive to the man that stood in front of them. For you see today was the day that they started their adventures, the trainers to be were called Leaf Green, Red Fire and Gary Oak, all considered prodigies with Pokemon from a young age, hence why they of all the potential trainers in pallet town, they were the ones that got to start out with with one of the rare wild Pokemon Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. They all stared at the man in front of them, the man who would be giving them their first Pokemon, the grandfather of Gary, otherwise known as Professor Oak.

"As you know, of all the trainers in pallet town, you have been chosen to start with one of the league's sanctioned Pokemon, this is the highest of honors for a starting trainer, so make sure you do your family, and the town of pallet proud" spoke Oak, while serious in the beggining of his speech, lost this tone towards the end, and gazed upon them with only pride in his eyes.

And so this is how it went, with each choosing their own preferred starter Pokemon, Squirtle for Gary, Bulbasaur for Leaf, and Charmander for Red.

Though while they just finished a trainer heedless of this event walked towards Oak's Lab, to get his new Pokedex update.

"Now remember children, treat your Pokemon with respect, as they are the ones that will be doing the battling" Said Oak.

"Right Grandpa/Yes Sir" was the reply from the students.

As soon as Oak went out of sight though to go and fetch their Pokedexs, their real feelings came out.

"I can't believe this is actually happening, I'm really getting my first Pokemon!" squealed Leaf with Joy, while Red and Gary sweat dropped in the background.

"I Know that getting a Pokemon is really exciting and all but this doesn't give her the right to shatter my ear drums" was Red's statement, which was met with a grunt of confirmation from Gary, who was equally annoyed with Leaf's squealing.

Though in truth, the both of them also felt like squealing in excitement, but they had their pride as males to keep together. Once professor Oak had found his way into the room, he laid out three small red and white balls. At a casual pace he pressed the button in the center of each, enlarging them all, revealing a symbol on each of the Pokeballs, A leaf, A water drop and a small burning fire, signifying each of the Pokemon inside. Stepping back he prepared for what would happen next.

"Go ahead, I already know that you're excited."

The three children quickly swiped their respective Pokeballs from the table, and snapped the balls open in the precise method they were taught how to do in school. This released three small beasts on the floor.

One of them was a small bi-pedal creature, its body a light shade of green, that went well with the dark green bulb that sat on its back, about the same size as its own body, yet seemingly not effecting the creature in the slightest, it blinked once angling its head that was marred with triangular marking, it then blinked looking up and now acknowledging its owner, grinning it then rubbed against Leaf's leg, in a show of affection.

Another flash of light revealed a small orange creature, yawning it let out a stream of fire, almost caking red's face in it, realizing what it just did it chuckled sheepishly, along with rubbing the back of its head. While this happened Gary's Squirtle greeted him, hopping up into his arms and giving him an enthusiastic hug, before jumping back down again and beggining to run around, shaking of the excess energy it had.

"Ahem!"

A Gary struggling with Squirtle, A red talking quietly with his Charmander, and a Leaf coddling her Bulbasaur, all turned to him. In his hands he held another red device, three of them to be precise, it was sleek with black trimmings around the edges, it was a Pokedex. Now the professor would have explained how to use them to the children, but since they had already disappeared from his hands, and the children were sat in font of their Pokemon scanning them... well you get the picture.

This would have been what would have happened for the next twenty minutes, but something interrupted it.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

These were delivered in rapid succession, confusing everyone in the building, weren't they the only ones supposed to be here today, and who was this new arrival.

Oak walked at a casual pace towards the door, deducing in the short time that it took him to get their that the person outside was obviously either a worker or a trainer, he judged this by the sound that the knock made, it was a low rumbling sound, compared to the soft knocking sound of an average person, which compared to an adventuring trainer, or a man that did hands on honest work, you could see the obvious difference.

"Hello, how may I help you young man?" Oak had opened the door to a average sized teenager, he was clothed in a red and white hat with a Pokeball symbol displayed on the front, after that he had a blue and white hoodie, it was short sleeved and didn't cover his arms, he also had black finger less gloves on, also he had gray pants on which led down his legs to red and black tennis shoes, these colors went well with his dark black messy hair, and vibrant brown eyes. This boy was Ash Ketchum.

"I was told to come here for my Pokedex update by professor Juniper" Ash said in reply to the question. A look of realization overcame Oak's face as he remembered the call he had received about a trainer coming here just a week ago.

"Ah yes you must be Ash, Juniper had told me about you, but if you don't mind could you wait for a while? as I'm about to explain the more advanced parts of being a trainer to these new and up and coming trainers" Oak asked and then paused waiting for Ash to respond.

"Sure I don't mind, is it okay if I wait over there?" Ash replied and then questioned professor Oak himself, pointing towards a living room. Getting a nod of confirmation, he walked into the living room.

"Hey grandpa who was he?" Gary asked confused at the appearance of the new trainer.

"He Gary was Ash Ketchum, an expert trainer who made it into the finals in his first league, losing only to a veteran trainer, who admitted himself that he only really won out of luck" The three rookies were astonished at this, someone getting to the finals on their first try, it was the first time in history that it had ever happened.

"Though I'll be having to first explain to you a bit about travelling before you go and interrogate him" Oak's words were met with three different volumes of moans,Leaf's being the loudest of the three.

* * *

><p>Hearing the three Rookies moan Ash chuckled, reminded of his own reaction to professor Juniper's lecture to him at the start of his journey in Unova, looking around he spotted a few pictures.<p>

The first one displayed a brunette woman, she had long hair that was tied in a ponytail, it drifted down her back, along with this she wore a pink blouse, a green shirt underneath, and a dark blue skirt. Stood next to her was professor Oak. The next picture featured a young Oak, he sat with a Charmeleon in the picture, the Charmeleon was spraying fire in the air, and Oak was laughing joyously. The final picture featured a small child, he recognized the child to be Gary from the breif glimpse he got of him, he was playing with the Charmeleon featured in the previous picture.

Hearing a knock at the living room door, he quickly went to answer it, after all he was in Oak's house so it wouldn't hurt to be polite. Opening it he came face to face with Gary, and I mean face to face...

"Could you give me some room to breath please" Ash asked blandly, as it was quite an awkward predicament he was in.

"I just don't see it" spoke Gary.

"Can't see what" spoke Ash confused.

"How someone like you could get to the finals of a league on their first try" Gary expected to get a esponse from the boy, though his efforts were in vain as Ash merely scoffed.

"Oh yes, this comes from the trainer who hasn't even left his hometown yet." Ash spoke back, he'd been questioned on his victory before, and it was starting to annoy him.

Now say what you want about Gary Oak's attitude, however you couldn't deny his intelligence, but when someone insulted him that grievously then he would get ** really** mad.

"Oh that's it, were battling right now!" his shouting had attracted the attention of his friends and grandpa.

"What's going on here?" questioned Samuel Oak with a frown on his face at the rukkus.

"Nothing professor, Gary merely wished to have a battle" Ash spoke in a neutral tone," and I would be glad to give him a battle."

* * *

><p>Ash and Gary stood opposing each other outside Oak's lab, it was just a dirt field that they were battling on, which meant that no type really had the advantage.<p>

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Gary Oak of pallet town and Ash Ketchum of Nuvema Town, their shall be no attacking after I say so is this clear" Oak asked, receiving nods from both sides in reply,"then battle commence" Oak swung his arms down to signify this.

"Go Squirtle!" Gary shouted, and while shouting launched a spinning Pokeball out. It snapped open to reveal a familiar small blue turtle Pokemon, which held a look of seriousness on its face.

"Alright Magmar, Tear them to sheds" Ash said while throwing the Pokeball high into, releasing it so that it made a thunk when it hit the ground, Magmar launched a stream of fire into the air showing off its toughness.

"Alright Squirtle, start off with water gun" the turtle Pokemon raced in close towards Magmar, and began gushing out litres of water, each on their own right deadly to the average fire type.

But Ash's Magmar had almost won at the Unova championships. It was far from normal.

"Race through the water gun and hit it with a thunder-punch" Magmar followed this order, crashing through the stream of water it had no outward reaction of pain to the water, in fact going by the grin on its face as it approached, you could tell that it probably felt quite refreshing. It then charged its fist with electricity and launched the fist into the face of Squirtle, heedless of its squeals of pain.

"No Squirtle!" the turtle Pokemon lay in front of Gary, it was covered in burn marks from the high voltage of the punch, it had miraculously managed to survive the hit, turning towards its trainer Squirtle gave a weak grin, it managed to then stand, and prepare to launch another water gun. But...

"Magmar use fire punch, and end this" Magmar disappeared when ordered and planted a punch in the stomach of Squirtle, turning the punch into a full blown uppercut it launched the poor Pokemon into the air. It then let Squirtle crash to the ground, releasing the Pokemon to blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell yeah!<strong>

**Well as you can see my love for the Pokemon anime has been brought back, so I'll probably be focusing on this fic, though if any of my Code Geass readers are looking at this then know that I'm actually working on the re-write to one of my fics right now.**

**Either way.**

**Orgasmic.**

**Good.**

**Bad.**

**Made you want to kill yourself.**

**Tell me in a review or PM if you have ideas on where you think I should go with this fic.**

**Also if anyone else likes this idea then you can use it yourself, as I'd feel honored if another writer, was to make a better version of my fic, though do give me credit if so.**

**Well.**

**See-Ya.**


End file.
